happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Muck and Slime
Muck and Slime is the thirty-ninth episode of Happy Insect Friends. Starring *Doppley and Slimey Featuring *Kween *Baby Face Quito *Weevil and Kneevil Appearances *Vinegar Plot The episode starts with Doppley and Slimey in a toy house, taking small clothes out of the drawers in each bedroom. Stitching the clothes together with a giant sewing machine, they make costumes for each other to wear. Snickering in delight, the two slugs put on their costumes and go out to impersonate someone. While Doppley goes to Baby Face Quito's hideout, Slimey goes to Kween's termite mound. Slimey, sneaking up behind Kween, pushes Kween out her window and into a wooden container of honey, which termites were collecting from a nearby tree. The now disguised Slimey orders all of his termite slaves to do what he says, which involves building a giant statue of himself. Kween, who quickly climbs out of the honey vat, hears Slimey's plans and storms off to tell someone. Meanwhile, with Doppley, Baby Face Quito gets knocked out with one of his own handmade baseball bats and Doppley drags his body into a small closet. Two of his mosquito mobsters carry a mosquito with bruises all over him. Doppley, now disguised as Baby Face Quito, orders the mosquito to be killed for his "lack of respect" and the mosquitoes push the mosquito into a lake, where he is eaten by a fish. Kween, now furious that Slimey has usurped her throne and took her fame, crawls to Baby Face Quito's mansion and knocks on the door. A mosquito answers the door and bows to the former queen in shock. Kween asks where Baby Face is and the same mosquito directs Kween to Doppley, who is now seen carrying a large bag of money into the closet Baby Face Quito was put into. Figuring out the ruse, Kween tells the mosquitoes that Doppley isn't the real Baby Face Quito and all of the mosquitoes turn on Doppley. In an effort to escape his certain demise, Doppley pushes over his desk, which falls and slices a mosquito into pieces with the drawers. Doppley then makes his escape by jumping out the window of the toy mansion and riding atop a toy monster truck. The mosquitoes watch in confusion, along with Kween. Unfortunately, Doppley has no idea how to drive the toy and crashes it into the mansion, causing the mansion to fall off the table and onto the floor. An unseen child picks up the mosquitoes and hits them with a paddle across a table used for table tennis to an unseen father. Kween, barely alive, exits the house and crawls back to her mound to confront the other doppleganging slug. Slimey, seeing Kween approach, commands his army to fire at her, which they do in hesitation. Kween narrowly dodges sharp rocks, small stones and even giant rocks in an effort to enter the mansion. Skillfully dodging an elite termite with a warhammer, Kween enters her room and confronts Slimey. Slimey apologizes and begs for forgiveness before quickly escaping, allowing the termite mound to get crushed when a large gust of wind blows the Slimey statue towards the mound. Back at home, Doppley and Slimey are seen picking out costumes to wear when they see a Weevil and Kneevil costume. Putting them on, the two slugs snicker until Weevil and Kneevil enter the house in an attempt to steal their stuff. Deaths *A mosquito is eaten by a fish. *The mosquitoes, and Baby Face Quito, are hit by paddles numerous times. *Kween and her termites are killed when the statue of Slimey falls on the mound. Trivia *the title is a portmanteau on 'muck and grime' and 'slime'. *A costume of Vinegar was seen in Doppley and Slimey's home. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes